Juan Alfonso Carralero
) |familiares = Rodrigo Carralero (hijo) |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activo }} Juan Alfonso Carralero es un actor de doblaje mexicano, conocido por ser la voz de Will Smith en varias de sus películas. También ha doblado a actores como Martin Lawrence, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Eddie Murphy y John Travolta. Dicho actor ha incursionado en diversos trabajos míticos, así fue la voz de Will Smith en el show estadounidense llamado El Príncipe del Rap en Bel Air para Latinoamérica, al lado de otro gran actor de doblaje: Luis Alfonso Mendoza (voz del Conde Pátula). Dentro de la locución local de México ha participado en diversas campañas publicitarias, una de las más recordadas es la de la empresa de Autoservicio mexicana ó supermercado Bodega Comercial Mexicana entre 2004 y 2006, cuando en la radio mexicana se anunciaba dicha empresa con el lema "Bodega Comercial Mexicana, la más barata, garantizado", misma publicidad que era muy repetitiva en la radio local del país, Estuvo casado con la tambien talentosa actriz de doblaje Ruth Toscano y es padre del actor Rodrigo Carralero. Fimografía Películas Will Smith * Hombres de negro III – James Edwards III / Agente J (2012) * Siete Almas - Ben Thomas (2008) * Padre soltero - Él mismo (2004) * Hombres de negro II – James Edwards III / Agente J (2002) * Ali - Muhammad Ali (2001) * Leyendas de vida - Bagger Vance (2000) * Las Aventuras de Jim West – Capitán James West (1999) * Enemigo público – Robert Clayton Dean (1998) * Hombres de negro – James Edwards III / Agente J (1997) * Día de la Independencia – Capitán Steven 'Steve' Hiller (1996) Bill Murray * El Fantástico Sr. Zorro – Clive Tejón (2009) * Los Ángeles de Charlie – John Bosley (2000) * Criaturas salvajes – Kenneth Bowden (1998) * Perro Bravo y Gloria – Frank Milo (1993) * Tootsie – Jeff Slater (1982) David Hasselhoff * Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua - Él mismo (2011) * Anaconda 3 - Markos Hammett (2008) * Bob Esponja: La película - Él mismo (2004) * Anillos de violencia - John Smith D'Artagnan (1992) Jackie Chan * Mi vecino es un espía (2010/Versión de City Family) - Bob Ho * Efecto vampiro (2003) - Jackie, el paramédico * Amor inesperado (1999) - C.N. Chan Eddie Murphy * El profesor chiflado II: La familia Klump – Buddy Love (2000) * El director chiflado – Kit Ramsey/Jeffernson 'Jiff' Ramsey (1999) * Tele-Gurú – G (1998) Martin Lawrence * ¿Qué más podría pasar? – Kevin Caffery (2001) * De por vida – Claude Banks (1999) * Nada que perder – Terrance Paul Davidson (1997) Bruce Campbell * El Hombre Araña 3 - Recepcionista francés (2007) * El Hombre Araña - Anunciador en Ring (2002) * Cupido motorizado (1997) - Hank Cooper Colin Firth * St Trinian's - Geoffrey Thwaites (2007) * Then She Found Me - Frank (2007) Steve Carell * El regreso del Todopoderoso (Segundo Doblaje) - Evan Baxter (2007) * Todopoderoso (Segundo doblaje) - Evan Baxter (2003) Robin Williams * Una señal de esperanza - Jakob (1999) * Buenos días, Vietnam (doblaje de Los Ángeles) - Adrian Cronauer (1987) Ted Danson * Papá - Tremont (1989) * Tres hombres y un bebé - Jack Holden (1987) Philip Seymour Hoffman * Mi novia Polly – Sandy Lyle (2004) * Twister – Dustin Davis (1996) Donald Faison * Un nuevo amor - Nelson McQueen (2006) * Un gran mentiroso - Frank Jackson (2002) Eddie Griffin * Eddie Griffin en Hermano camaleón (2002) * Luther en El chico nuevo (2002) Mekhi Phifer * Chaz en Honey: La reina del baile (2003) * David Future Porter en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) Ice Cube * Calvin en La barbería 2: De vuelta en el negocio (2004) * Calvin en La barbería (2002) Otros * Wally (Jason Bateman) en Loco por ella (Doblaje original) * Casper Tisdale (Lee Smart) en La guerra de las bodas * Lone Starr (Bill Pullman) en S.O.S: Hay un loco perdido en el espacio * Nikolai (Viggo Mortensen) en Promesas del este (redoblaje) * Richard Gere en Mr. Jones * Val Kilmer en Un maldito policía en Nueva Orleans * Ray Charles (Jamie Foxx) en Ray * John Malkovich en Relaciones peligrosas * Steve Martin en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción * Andy García en Los Intocables * Dennis Rodman en La Colonia * Heath Ledger en Secreto en la montaña (Segunda versión doblada) * Steve Buscemi en Fargo * James Fleet en Cuatro bodas y un funeral * Hank Azaria en Godzilla * Sean Penn en Colors * Josh Brolin en Los Goonies * Monsieur Gateau (Elias Koteas) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (segundo doblaje) * Hardy (John Travolta) en Básico y letal * Frank Dux (Jean-Claude Van Damme) en Contacto sangriento * Van Helsing (Hugh Jackman) en Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos * Lenny Venito en Una relación peligrosa * Barrett Bonden (Billy Boyd) en Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo * Noah Emmerich en Códigos de guerra * Ben Miller en Johnny English * Gary Busey en Arma mortal * Jack Black en Originalmente pirata * Paul Blart (Kevin James) en Héroe de centro comercial * Árbitro en Gritando y Pataleando * Voces secundarias en Austin Powers: el espía seductor * Judas Iscariote en Judas * Vaughn (John McConnell) en The Mechanic * Leonard Saber (Bill Nighy) en Fuerza-G * Goose Bradshaw (Anthony Edwards) en Top Gun * Bob Rusell en Tío Buck al rescate * Captain Knauer (Ed Lauter) en The Longest Yard * Michael Brody en Tiburón IV: La Venganza * Johnny Cassidy (Patrick Swayze) en Dirty Dancing (primer doblaje) * José en José y sus Hermanos * El padre de Mikey y el conductor en Todo por las patadas * Fred Melrose (John Pankow) / Davidson (Jack Davidson) en El secreto de mi exito * Abe Atell en Ocho hombres * Mason Baylor en Baterías no están incluidas * Jack Schnittman (Josh Mostel) en Hogar, dulce hogar * Narrador en radio en Amores perdidos * Chuck Cranston (Jim Youngs en Footloose * Profesor Jerry Hathaway (William Atherton) en Escuela de genios * Chase Matthews en Cementerio de mascotas 2 * Charlie Croker (Michael Caine) en The Italian Job * Robert Parks en Gosford Park * Shoup en La muerte del Hombre Increíble * Marvin (James Caan) en Ciudad de fantasmas * Chekov (Walter Koenig) en Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock * Voces adicionales en Harry y los Hendersons * Fernando Gueller en Alto riesgo (1999) * Fabio Alberici en Sopa de gemelas * Bubba (Christopher Saylors) y voces adicionales en Vaquero de ciudad * Capitán Benson (George Baker) / Sergei Barsov (Michael Billington) en 007: La espía que me amó * Douglas Breen (Michael Biehn) en Obsesión pasional * Doctor (Ed Marshall) / Policía (Tracey Walter) en La mano * Bernhard Blocksberg en Bibi la hechicera * Jaime Escalante (Edward James Olmos) en Con ganas de triunfar * MacGruder (John C. McGinley) en Terreno salvaje * Jack Goodman (Griffin Dunne) en Un hombre lobo americano en Londres * Umberto Mello en Un diablillo en el paraíso * Cadete Carey Mahoney (Steve Guttenberg) en Locademia de policía * Sacerdote (James Minor) en Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) * Pete Lanyard (Todd Boyce) / Stanley (Rohan Siva) en El final del programa * Rooster (Michael O'Guinne), Rade (Steve Hollar) y voces adicionales en Ganadores *Westley (Cary Elwes) en The Princess Bride (Doblaje Los Angeles) Series de TV Ted Danson * Cheers - Sam Malone * Daños y perjuicios - Arthur Frobisher Otros *Michael Buchanan ( Scott Patterson ) en El suceso * Will Smith ( Will Smith ) en The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1990-1996) * Ned Donnely ( Tom Hanks ) en''' Lazos familiares (1982-1989) * Fonzy ( Henry Winkler ) en Días felices (1974-1984) * Dr. Robert Patrick Romano ( Paul McCrane ) en E.R. Sala de Urgencias * Tony Macelli ( Tony Danza ) (segunda voz ) en ¿Quién manda a quién? * Mitch Buchanonn ( David Hasselhoff ) en Guardianes de la bahía * John Winchester ( Jeffrey Dean Morgan ) en Supernatural * "Beakman" ( Paul Zaloom ) en El mundo de Beakman * Tommy Gavin ( Denis Leary ) en Rescátame * Director Figgins ( Iqbal Theba ) en Glee * Luke Danes en Gilmore Girls * Christopher Titus en Titus * Narrador / Voces adicionales en Bonanza '''( doblaje mexicano ) * Voces diversas en Hannay * Holden Hines ( Alex Désert ) en TV 101 * Jason Seaver ( Alan Thicke ) en ¡Ay como duele crecer! * Embajador Imperial Mendoza ( Declan Conlon ) en The Tudors ( doblaje original mexicano ) * Voces diversas en Dos hombres y medio * Voces diversas en El mentalista * Voces diversas en Bones * Voces diversas en Blanco y negro * General Sam Lane (Michael Ironside) en Smallville (Episodio Ambush) 10 * Dennis Eng (James Saito) - Códigos de familia (Temp 1 cap 8) * Lo Pan (Clyde Kusatsu) - Hechiceras (Temp 8 cap 14) Películas animadas * Roger Rabbit; Benny el taxi; Mickey Mouse; Bugs Bunny y Loquillo en ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? * Megamente (Will Ferrell) en Megamente * Rick Hunter en Robotech II: The Sentinels * Grizzlor / Rebelde de la maquina de voluntad en He-Man & She-Ra: El secreto de la espada * Kurotawa en Nausicaä, Guerreros del viento * Rey Jihl / Voces adicionales en Nausicaä, Guerreros del viento (Version de Zima) * Cartero / Jornalero / Chico en carromato / Voces diversas en Mi vecino Totoro * Voces diversas en La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo * Maestro Mono en Kung Fu Panda: Los Secretos de los Cinco Furiosos * Maestro Mono en Kung Fu Panda 2 * Danny /Spike (Charles Adler) / Rey Grundle (Danny DeVito) en Mi pequeño pony - La película * Jesús en series animadas biblicas de Richard Rich. * Pipocho en Tom y Jerry: Fast Furious * Insertos/Algrim en Thor: Historias de Asgard (doblaje de Mexico) * Profesor Z (Thomas Kretschmann) en Cars 2 Series animadas * Robocop (Alex Murphy) en Robocop: La serie animada * Hombre de Hielo (Bobby Drake) en El Hombre Araña y sus sorpendentes amigos * Senior Senior Junior en Kim Possible * Loquillo en El nuevo show del Pájaro Loco * Rio Pacheco en Jem * Jackie Chan en Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan * Beyonder (algunos capítulos) en Spider-Man * Agente J, Frank el perro y Presentador en Hombres de negro: La serie animada * Mar Tuuk en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Teletran 1/Sideswipe/warpad/blaster/Smokescreen en Transformers G1 * Adrian Toomes/Buitre y el Duende Verde en El espectacular Hombre Araña * Rifter en Street Sharks * Rainier Wolfcastle en Los Simpson (temporada 13) * Chatarra en Las Aventuras de Sonic * Papá de Franklin en Franklin * Gaviota 1 en Un Cuento Americano * Sr. Jingles en Ben 10 * Sr. Fizz en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * Cooler en Pound Puppies * Victor Pavalotti en Godzilla: La serie * Comisario Collins en Tom Sawyer * Andy en Las Fábulas de Hans Christian Andersen * Carlos en Archie y sus amigos * El hombre Plástico en la misma serie * Dr. Strange en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes * Quackguasón en El Pato Darkwing *Miguel Angel en Protagonistas de la historia *Barón Blitz en Teamo Supremo Anime * Mayuri Kurotsuchi y Kokichiro Takezoe en Bleach * Daisuke Jigen en Lupin III (Películas) * Koji Kabuto en Mazinger Z (tercera mitad de la serie) * Bido en Fullmetal Alchemist * Comandante Gettel en Saber Marionette * Cabeza de Fideo en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Juuzo Numa en Sukeban Deka * El ninja Kamui en Kamui, el ninja fugitivo * Solomon Muto en Yu-Gi-Oh! (desde tercera temporada) * Esposo de Tsukiko / Voces varias en Naruto * Voces diversas en Sandy Belle * Tony Bronson en Gran Prix * Harum en Shaman King * Duck el informador / Serombo / Sanda / Sargento Curvin / Dogg Savallas / Voces varias en Super Agente Cobra * Michael Atton (algunos capítulos) / Roberto Sedinho (partido contra el Toho) en Supercampeones Telenovelas Brasileñas Antônio Calloni * Eduardo Passos en Belleza pura * César Gallo Goulart en India, una historia de amor * Vicente Miranda en Escrito en las estrellas Ricardo Duque * Marcelo en Siete Pecados * Davi en Como una Ola Otros * Joao en El sabor de la pasión (Paulo Gonçalo) * Baltazar (Luciano Vianna), voces adicionales en Alma Gemela * Gilmar en Señora del destino (Roberto Bontempo) * Hugo Lucena en Paraíso tropical (Marcelo Laham) * Julio en El clon (Murilo Grossi) * Voces adicionales en El profeta Dirección de doblaje *La princesa Mononoke *Mi vecino Totoro *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio *Un castillo en el cielo *Nausicaä, Guerreros del viento *Ciencia al limite *Close to Home *Gladiadores americanos *Daños *El astuto *La liga de la cerveza *Zero, el Guerrero Cosmico *Super submarino 99 *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle *Olas salvajes *La chica de al lado (versión TV) *Los productores *¡Vamos por las chicas! *Sex and the City 2 *Kamui, el ninja desertor *Dos hombres y medio (temporada 9 en adelante) Enlaces externos http://www.facebook.com/juan.carralero http://www.youtube.com/juancarralero http://twitter.com/juancarralero Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje